


What is Lost

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdita Granger, in the interim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [The Very End: A Potter!Wars Comment Ficathon](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/785486.html), using the prompt 'Mr and Mrs Granger, phantom limb'. As Hermione's parents don't have cannon first names, I took creative liberties and as I forgot they had aliases in the book, this is movie!cannon.

Ever since they moved to Sydney, Perdita has these moments, like phoning someone but forgetting what you wanted to tell them, only in reverse. It goes so far that Perdita will pause when she is reading, on the cusp of speaking aloud a particular well written line. She'll stop before the words form, shake her head. Who would she tell? The squashed face beast of a cat Bernard picked up a few years before they left London?

She tells herself it's only the stress that snaps her from dreaming in the middle of the night, wondering where is- grasping for a name, a face; the missing-you-missed-you feeling so acute it is a physical ache until she wakes, Bernard's back pressed against hers, the beast curled between their bent knees.

She will remember, there is no one else.


End file.
